


today and every day

by buc_eebarnes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, light manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buc_eebarnes/pseuds/buc_eebarnes
Summary: Japan will not recognize them as husbands, but Tobio knows that after today, the rest of the world will recognize that they are each other's.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	today and every day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> A drabble for the lovely Cupcake, as an early birthday gift and a well-wish gift. I hope you enjoyed your mini-zine, homie :D
> 
> This also doubles as a submission for Kagehina Day. More Kagehina love! :DDD

He senses, rather than hears, Shouyou come up behind him. The reason for this is because the din of the reception is too loud, too raucous for his ears, but he always seems to have a sixth sense for whenever the orange fluff ball is within his proximity. The guests invited are not unwelcome; all the friends they'd had over the years, those who had seen the two of them grow from their high school days, had come to see the two of them _finally_ tie the knot.

Japan will not recognize them as husbands, but Tobio knows that after today, the rest of the world will recognize that they are each other's.

"You've got confetti in your hair," Shouyou murmurs in his ear, setting the champagne flutes he had gotten down onto the table. He stands behind Tobio and plucks out the multicolored bits of paper that he hadn't managed to shake off. His _husband_ (he thinks giddily, trying to tamp down a wobbly smile) carefully rearranges the hair his sister had painstakingly styled, and once Shouyou is satisfied, he lets out a pleased hum, taking the seat beside Tobio's.

Heart full and nearly bursting with affection, he leans in and kisses Shouyou's cheek, catching him off-guard. He pushes his nose against it until he can't breathe, then backs away, grinning. Tobio takes in Shouyou's flustered expression, his mouth agape and the beginnings of a blush spreading across the tops of his cheeks.

"I love you," Tobio says in lieu of explanation, a jolt of excitement running up his spine at the declaration. He leans in again and raises his hands to cup Shouyou's now pleased face, rakes his eyes over the man who is now legally _his._ "And we're married."

"We're married," Shouyou hums, raising his own hand to rub a thumb at the golden band on Tobio's finger. The latter eyes the way the light catches on the former's matching ring.

Shouyou meets him halfway for a kiss, and he ignores the whoops and cheers from the peanut gallery, focusing instead on the soft feel of his husband's lips and the exciting prospects waiting for them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about kagehina on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/buc_eebarnes)!!! :D


End file.
